Many devices that either generate an electric potential (for example, a solar cell or piezoelectric sensor), store an electric potential (for example, a battery or capacitor), or use an electric potential (for example, an electroactive polymer or piezoelectric actuator) require electrodes to be applied to a top and bottom surface at least partially surrounding a device layer, which can include a dielectric material. In many of these applications however, the need to access both top and bottom surfaces can limit the effectiveness of the device or often make it impractical. For example, actuators and sensors are often times intimately bonded to a surface, thus blocking access to one of these electrodes.